Dark World
* O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Mundo Negro" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Dark World" é um arquétipo de cards que consistem principalmente de monstros de TREVAS do Tipo Demônio. Eles foram introduzidos na coleção Elemental Energy, com mais suportes nas coleções Strike of Neos, Gates of the Underworld Structure Deck e Origem Primordial. Eles são baseados em torno dos efeitos que ativam quando eles são descartados da mão para o Cemitério por um efeito de card. Isto não inclui custos que requer que o usuário descarte, como "Lightning Vortex", ou efeitos que enviam cards da mão para o Cemitério sem descartar, como "Hand Destruction". Cards "Dark World" se beneficiam do uso de cards como "Card Destruction", "Dragged Down into the Grave", "Morphing Jar", "Trance Archfiend" e "Fabled Raven". Nomeação The names of "Dark World" monsters are mostly based on colors, many of which feature prominently in their artwork and their army positions. The English names are based on the words for the colors with extra letters added. The Japanese names are based on the transcriptions of the English words for the colors with one ore more morae deleted. The Chinese names are combinations of the color names and transcription/transliteration of English or Japanese words, in terms of phonetics. Membros Estratégia Básica "Dark World" cards are generally intended to gain advantage by activating Summoning, destruction, and other effects through discarding cards (through effects) from your hand into the Graveyard. Many "Dark World" monsters gain extra effects if discarded by an opponent's effect. "Dark World" monsters can rapidly and aggressively swarm the field and overwhelm the opponent by destroying and discarding your opponent's cards. The deck's main boss monster, "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World", has a built-in destruction effect and the ability to Special Summon itself from the Graveyard; coupled with its high ATK, it is the key card in any "Dark World" Deck. With the Gates of the Underworld Structure Deck, the Deck picked up more speed in Summoning and getting card effects. In addition to the aforementioned "Grapha", it introduced "Snoww, Unlight of Dark World", whose effect allows for quick searches and Deck thinning. On the other hand, the Deck no longer needed to rely on "Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World" and "Sillva, Warlord of Dark World" for power. Their high Level means that they will often sit unused in the hand (although they can still be viable for some strategies, such as a Rank 5 Xyz Summon). Using your discard outlets for other cards such as "Grapha" or "Snoww" is often more favorable to either immediately remove a threat, or search the Deck for a card you need. Another uncommon strategy is discarding "Ceruli, Guru of Dark World" when you have a "Dark World" monster that gains effects when discarded by an opponent's card effect (e.g. "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World", "Goldd", or "Snoww"). Since the effect of "Ceruli" summons itself on the opponent's side of the fireld, you are the target of its discard effect; this gives your "Dark World" monster a special effect and wastes the opponent's field space. "Dark World Brainwashing" and "Dark Deal", disrupt with the opponent's cards as they change Effects into a random discard on you. As per the New Master Rules, "Dark World" suffers almost nothing and can gain a better field control as the ooponent would lack a strong Monster to take down your Monster. Descarte Os Efeitos This section will show exactly which effects are activated with any "Dark World" monster's discard. This also shows exactly the additional effect that happens when the opponent's effect is the cause for the discard. "Dark World" cards do not activate if they are discarded as part of a cost (e.g. "Lightning Vortex" or "Monster Reincarnation"), but they have several cards that force discards as an effect (e.g. "Dark World Dealings", "Dark World Lightning" or "Brron, Mad King of Dark World"). The difference has become easier to determine with the July 2011 "Problem-Solving Card Text" solution. Now all cards with a "discard" effect occurring after a semicolon, ";", are effects that will cause "Dark World" monsters' effects to activate. (See Discards for effect for a list of such cards.) In general, a "Dark World" Deck should not rely too heavily on card effects that require the opponent to force a discard. Although the archetype has some means of forcing the opponent to make you discard, their situational nature means that you will often have difficulty making the most of the effects. Cards Recomendados * Since all "Dark World" monsters are Fiend, you can add "Solidarity" to boost the ATK of all "Dark World" monsters by 800 as long as there is at least one Fiend monster (and no other Types) in your Graveyard. * "Dark World" Decks can run cards such as "Dark Spirit Art - Greed" or "Advance Draw" to benefit from their easy GY Summons (e.g. the effects of "Goldd", "Gateway to Dark World", and especially "Grapha"). * "Deck Devastation Virus" and "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" for massive destruction. * "Dragged Down Into The Grave" allows you to discard and draw, and take away one card in your opponent's hand at your choice. "Mind Crush" can then be used so you can either call out another card that might trouble you, or call it wrong so you can discard for effects. * "Trance Archfiend" is a addition for the deck. ** It can be Normal Summoned ** its effect allows you to discard a "Dark World" monster to trigger its effect and give itself 500 ATK and can then be used for the "Virus" cards. ** If it is destroyed, you can add a banished DARK monster to your hand. This works well with "The Gates of Dark World"; by banishing a "Trance Archfiend", you can later recover it by another copy's effect for a Loop. ** "Trance Archfiend" also makes easy Rank 4 Xyz Summon with "Beiige". "Archfiend Heiress" can be discarded to search for "Trance Archfiend", or be used along with "Tour Guide From the Underworld". * Certain "Fabled" monsters can be mixed into a "Dark World" Deck as they have synergy with each other. ** In addition, since they are LIGHT, you can then use "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" or "Chaos Sorcerer". ** "Fabled Raven" will also enable Synchro Summon, as its effect triggers the effect of "Dark World" monsters, and increase its own Level and ATK. (Ex: Discarding either "Goldd" or "Sillva" will give you Level 8 Synchro Monster). *** "Raven" is also a Fiend, so it gets an ATK increase from "The Gates of Dark World" and can be banished for its effect. * "Skill Drain" and "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" are both excellent choices for Trap support. ** "Skill Drain" negates effects on the field, but most "Dark World" monsters are unaffected, since their effects usually activate in the Graveyard. ** "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" negates effects of LIGHT monsters on the field and in the GY, only hurting you if you have "Fabled Raven" or other LIGHT monsters on the field. * "Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord" and "Dark Armed Dragon" works well in a "Dark World" deck. * "Allure of Darkness" can offer draw power ** You can then Special Summon the monster you banished with "Leviair the Sea Dragon". * Although unnecessary, "Forced Requisition" or "Appropriate" is a great addition to this Deck as it would negate your hand disadvantage. * "Card Destruction" and "Morphing Jar" are very useful for "Dark World" Decks as they can provide many discards and draws at once. * "Fiendish Rhino Warrior" is an effective addition to the Deck. ** It protects other Fiends from card effects and destruction by battle while it's on the field ** When it's sent to the GY, it can act as "Foolish Burial". * You can also use "Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" in the Deck. It searches out "Broww, Huntsman of Dark World" or "Tour Guide From the Underworld" during the End Phase of the turn it was sent to the graveyard. * "Dark World" also heavily benefits from "Tour Guide From the Underworld" ** It can be used to Summon "Broww, Huntsman of Dark World", "Fiendish Rhino Warrior", or "Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"and then going for a Rank 3 Xyz Summon. ** Alternately, you can bounce "Broww" to Summon Grapha from the Graveyard. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World * Ceruli, Guru of Dark World * Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World * Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World * Snoww, Unlight of Dark World * Dark Armed Dragon * Fiendish Rhino Warrior * Sangan (OCG only) * Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss * The Suppression Pluto * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Trance Archfiend Monstros Reguladores * Fabled Raven Monstros de Fusão * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (If running "Fusion" cards) Monstros Sincro * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Chaos King Archfiend Monstros Xyz * Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Ghostrick Alucard * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Number 24: Dragulas the Vampiric Dragon (If running "Latinum" or "Lucent") * Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy * Number 61: Volcasaurus (If running "Goldd" and "Sillva") * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Magias * Dark World Dealings * Dark World Lightning * The Gates of Dark World * Gateway to Dark World * Allure of Darkness * Burial from a Different Dimension * Card Destruction (OCG only) * Dragged Down into the Grave * Foolish Burial * Fusion Substitute (If running "Starving Venom") * Magical Contract Door * Pot of Acquisitiveness * Trade-In * Upstart Goblin Armadilhas * Dark Deal * Dark Smog * Dark World Brainwashing * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Fiend Griefing * Forced Requisition * Full Force Virus * Mind Crush * Reckless Greed * Skill Drain Fraquezas E Contra-Estratégias * Cards that banish or lock GY: "Dimensional Fissure", "Karma Cut", "Masked HERO Dark Law", "Banisher of the Radiance" , "Banisher of the Light" or "Macro Cosmos". Are the ultimate threat to "Dark World" deck * Any Decks that stop discarding effect will completely shut down "Dark World" ** "Magical Thorn" can inflict severe damage by forcing the opponent to take 500 LP damage every time they discard a card. * "The End of Anubis", "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror", "Soul Drain"or "Abyss Dweller" will negate or stop activated GY effects, making "Dark World" cards nearly useless. ** Thus, those cards '''do not '''prevent the Summon of "Grapha". * "Consecrated Light" prevents DARK monsters from attacking or being Summoned. * Mirror Matching another "Dark World" deck will cause any of your cards that also make your opponent discard bacame a double-edge sword. * Like all Special Summon-based deck, cards that prevent Special Summons will slow this deck down. Categoria:Arquétipos